Meant to be? but is it possiable?
by Ms.LucyWeasly
Summary: The Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwarts find that they share a common room that leads off to their separate dorms, but they've also found each other will sparks fly? Rated M for SEXUAL CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I own none of these characters etc.

OMG this is my first published fanfic, please tell me what you think, I would love all reviews good and bad, preferably good though.  I'll try and update ASAP.

She walks over to where he is sitting on his bed, hips moving from side to side; stopping before him in a seductive pose. She pushes him back and he falls gracefully onto the bed. She climbs on top of him; straddling his hips, she feels him harden underneath her as she leans over his torso and kisses him passionately.

Teasing his lips until he opens his mouth just a little bit more. She pounces, she takes in every aspect and detail of his mouth. When she's memorised every part of his mouth, she absent mindedly swirls her tongue along the roof of it.

He takes advantage of this pause and rolls her over, so now he is on top. She doesn't object as he unlocks their embrace. Very slowly but softly, he nips down her neck, pausing at her collar bone; leaving a love bite before continuing.

He doesn't pause as her back arches when he reaches her belly button, but persists his descend. As he reaches the top of her lace lingerie he stops, looks at her face and stands up. She moans with anticipation as he lifts her up. He holds her on his waist and she wraps her legs around him. She's carried across the room until he pushes her up against the wall.

She takes her arms off his shoulders, legs still tightly wrapped around him, giving him enough room to undo his pants, and slip off his silk boxers. He pushes her underwear aside and thrusts into her. She buries her head into the crook of where his shoulders join his neck, gasping for the breath that he keeps stealing from her as he quickens his pace.

She breathes in deep and receives the aroma of his aftershave. She smiles to herself and as her mouth opens slightly a small gasp escapes from the back of her throat. She feels a shiver go down her spine and she looks up to see him gently blowing down the back of her neck.

He catches her eyes and smiles, she nods and throws her head back. Screaming with delight as she nears climax. He slows down his pace but pushes himself deeper into her. As she reaches her height, he pulls her away from the wall. She's taken by surprise and her nails scratch his back as she grasps for support. Once again, she finds it on his shoulders. She laughs softly in his ear as he carries her back.

Draco Malfoy, Head Boy at Hogwarts, gently lay down the beautifully matured Head Girl.

Hermione Granger giggled as Draco bent over her to start all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling blah blah blah…….

Hey guys sorry bout the short chapter gonna try and make it up to u. This one is a little (cough cough) more detailed, but I'm sure you'll like it all the same.

Hermione stumbled into the Great Hall and looked the Gryffindor table up and down in search of Harry and Ron.

Her eyes captured them sitting in the middle of it sitting with Ginny, Harry tuned to Ginny and opened his mouth, she blushed and Ron turned his head disgusted.

Hermione sat herself down a little harder than she had intended to and felt pain shoot up through her back. She winced just as Ginny turned to say hi.

'Mione are you ok?' 'Of course, why wouldn't I be?' Hermione had no intention whatsoever to tell anyone about her nights events. I mean it's just sex. Really hot steamy passionate sex, she thought to herself.

She scanned her eyes across the Great Hall in search of her lover. She found him sitting as usual, on the opposite side of the Hall surrounded by his fellow Slytherin's. He glanced up in her direction and looked away sharply when he caught her eyes.

Pansy rubbed her shoulder against his and he jumped up. He looked furious as he stormed out of the Hall. No one followed him so Hermione grabbed a plain piece of toast and made up a lame excuse that she'd forgotten do finish her Transfiguration paper, she left the Hall at a run and headed straight up the stairs to the Head Boy and Girl's dormitories.

She clambered into the Common Room and expected to see him sitting on the couch. Instead she found a human less couch, so she made her way up to his room. Once again she found no one there. Her heart plummeted into her stomach when she realized that he hadn't meant for her to follow him.

She dragged her feet up the stairs into her room and quickly undressed. She felt different, it was an unexplainable feeling so she had decided to have a shower.

She turned the hot tap on and felt relief wash over her body as she stepped under the shower head. She heard her name being called over and over again, the door opened and Draco walked in. He smiled as he dropped his towel. She gasped (from joy) and returned the warm smile, he walked over to her and pinned her body against the shower tiles.

His mouth pressed down onto hers and she opened her lips allowing him access, their tongues clashing together in an age old dance of fiery lust. His hand wandered down from her cheek to her breast, he began massaging it with his palms, his fingers lowering to brush over her hardened nipple. She moaned into his neck as she ran her own hands over his Quidditch toned body.

She cupped her hand around his butt pulling him closer to her and feeling his arousal. She brought her hand round and stroked the length of his manhood. A low groan let her know that it was working for him. She dropped down to her knees and pinned him against the shower wall, just letting her tongue flick across the end of his hardened penis.

She rolled her tongue around the edge as his groans grew louder and more insistent. She grinned in delight as she felt a hand and the back of her head, begging, wanting and needing. He felt sweet relief when he felt warm, moist heat engulf his penis as she took him into her mouth. Drawing back slowly she gently raked her tongue against the length of him before taking all she could. He was ready to burst but he pulled away and stood her up pulling her into a sweet kiss before sweeping her up into his arms and entering her, slowly enjoying the feel of her tight passage.

She looped her arms around his neck and he supported her with one arm whilst he found her clit with the other hand and gently massaging as he pulled himself in and out of her. Their moans and cries echoed around the chamber and Hermione felt sure that the whole castle could hear them as they grew in intensity as they rocked backwards and forwards like two people possessed.

They cried out together, as he pulled out of her and dropped to his own knees, bringing her to another orgasm with his tongue and fingers. His fingers felt inside of her and he took her clit in his mouth and gently sucked on it, increasing the pressure until she cried out and it was his turn to grin and he felt her hand on his head, begging, pleading. He rolled his tongue around her clit until she came with such intensity that they both collapsed against the tiled wall.

Hermione brushed away Draco's blonde hair and smiled, they were both panting heavily, almost as if they'd run a marathon, not just had wonderful sex in a shower.

When they'd both caught up with their breath Hermione stood up, turned the shower off and walked into her bedroom, Draco smiled as the water droplets that were falling off her body vanished an inch or so above the carpet, he suspected that Hermione had done this piece of magic herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling ….. etc.

Thanks for the reviews guys! There's definitely no way I 'm gonna stop. I'M ON A ROLL! lol – hehe it rhymes.

'Hermione! Where were you this morning?' Harry enquired as his best friend sat down at the table for lunch. 'You missed Transfiguration _and _Charms.' 'I umm… was writing papers in the library and time slipped away from me.' Once again it was a lame excuse; all her papers were finished and handed in.

'Ok'

Oh my god! I can't believe Harry fell for that. Hermione mentally wiped her face of all emotion before anyone noticed the surprised look on it.

'Where's Ginny?' Hermione attempted to start a conversation other than _HER_ _OWN_ absence. 'Not sure, she had double potions so Snape probably held them all in.' The words fell out of Harry's mouth without him realizing what they sounded like.

'How do you know what classes my sisters got?' Ron had decided that he wanted to join in the conversation. 'Oh no…I mean like she mentioned it before she left this morning.' Harry replied so quickly which made Hermione think twice. Was there something going on between them?

Ron obviously hadn't caught onto Harry's pace and let it go. Hermione's eyes narrowed as Harry turned his head towards her, his eyes carrying the same glare. She stood up and walked out into the Entrance Hall, closely followed by Harry. Ron had gotten half way out of his seat when more food arrived. This is what Harry was hoping for so he could talk privately with Hermione.

'What?' Harry was very good at acting innocent. But Hermione could see straight through him. 'You explain to me what's going on between you and Ginny.'

Harry couldn't argue. 'Not much we were both out of bed a few nights ago and well…… you know we've liked each other for a while.' Harry seemed to mumble the last few words. Hermione caught on straight away, 'Oh yeah of course I totally understand.' Her voice sounded shaky from trying not to smile.

'Well come on then, you've got to tell me what's going on with you, cause I definitely know that you weren't in the library doing homework, I handed in all your papers yesterday, remember?' Hermione raised an eyebrow, how could she be so stupid to forget that!

'No I'm honestly fine I was doing my Arithmancy paper, I accidentally said Transfiguration this morning, and you wouldn't of handed it in yesterday because you don't take it.' Hermione tried to slow herself down but it still sounded like a whole lot of waffle. Once again Harry's eyes narrowed, 'Hermione, you always have your papers finished within 3 hours of receiving them!'

'Oh well I'm sorry to disappoint you with my dull social life but I do have extra responsibilities this year!' She shouted whilst pointing to her Head Girl badge that was sitting softly on her chest, she fought back tears as she ran down the stairs to her potions class without caring that she was half an hour early.

'Just leave me alone! You don't understand!' Hermione stood up quickly as she heard voices traveling down the flight of stairs. She heard several people muttering angrily and then retreating footsteps, but she still felt a presence. She listened as she heard someone slump down next to a wall and breathe heavily. Oh my god! That sounded so familiar.

Hermione edged around the cold stone wall and tripped over the person sitting on the ground. On a second look she saw Draco with his head in his hands, without showing any recognition that someone had just walked into them and were now lying sprawled on the ground next to him.

'Malfoy! What are you doing here?' Hermione snapped. They must not show any affection to each other in public for fear of being found out. 'I…..I…' Malfoy stuttered not really knowing what to say. Hermione dropped the volume of her voice drastically, 'We really have to stop meeting like this.' A smirk ended these words.

Malfoy caught on, 'Sit near me in class.' Hermione was shocked. 'I can't it'll be too suspicious!' 'No, it won't be if we say……Oh so true I can't think of an excuse, say I'm paying you a whole lot of galleons for you help. Get Potter and Weasley laughing about me.' 'I can't, it would never be the same between us if I start verbally attacking you to my friends.'

'Of course it will be the same, I promise.' With this Draco stood up and turned to leave, as he walked up the stairs he shouted 'and don't be late for _duty_ tonight Granger. I can't do it all on my own.' Hermione smiled to herself and followed him up the stairs, but headed in the other direction.

_20 minutes later_

'Oh my god Hermione I really need to tell you something.' Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her into the Gryffindor Common Room. 'Wow this room hasn't changed a bit.' Hermione announced as she looked around.

'Hermione don't change the subject!' snapped Ginny. 'Oh sorry.' Hermione's face blushed apologetically. 'Well what is it?' 'We had sex!' Ginny blurted out. 'You what!' It wasn't technically a question but it had certainly taken Hermione by surprise.

'I thought Harry had told you.' 'He did but I thought he just meant a bit of fun, not the whole way! But still, I'm so excited for you! But I really have to go I have potions and Snape will kill me.' Hermione threw Ginny a quick smile before clambering out of the portrait hole.

_Snapes Dungeons_

Hermione almost fell down the last few steps into her potions classroom she was in that much of a hurry. 'And where have you been Ms Granger' Snape enquired as Hermione looked around for a vacant seat. 'I was……' Her eyes fell on Draco, he was sitting next to the only spare seat. 'Well? We're waiting for an answer.'

'Oh right, umm…… girl stuff' Hermione grinned in Harry and Ron's direction, but quickly changed her face to show an emotion of deepest loathing as she sat down next to Draco.

'Nice of you to join me, now is my chance to find out what out dear Head Girl does when she can't control herself.' Muttered Draco, he shot her an evil look and she looked positively terrified.

His hand wandered to his wand and gave it a small flick, Hermione tensed as she felt her petite underwear disappear. She clamped her jaw as he guided his hand up her smooth thigh. Her whole body tingled as his hand ventured easily up her pleated skirt.

He felt her go wet and gently eased in two fingers. Even though his hand was there Hermione had definitely not been expecting him to do this, especially in a room full of people. 'Ms Granger, you're gaping, would you please like to tell the class what I am talking about.' Snape had said all of this without any warning.

'Ummm….what you're talking about means to open the mouth wide.' Hermione rushed all of this without giving away that she was being fingered or that Draco had just pushed further into her. Snapes eyes flashed violently 'Ms Granger, have you listened to a word I've said since you rudely interrupted?' 'Yes Sir, you told me that I was gaping.' without meaning to she let a sharp gasp emit her mouth.

'Ten points from Gryffindor, Ms Granger why are you smiling?' Hermione could of slapped herself, but she couldn't not grin. 'No reason.'

Draco moved his hand out and searched for her clit. Once found he pressed it hard before slowly rubbing. Her eyes widened and her quill stopped taking notes, instead it was leaving a massive blotch of ink on her parchment.

She'd had enough. Without telling him to stop she slipped her hand down his pants and grabbed onto him hard, alarmed he actually shouted out. They snatched back their hands unnoticeably under the table while the rest of the class turned to them.

'Ms Granger, OUT!' Snape pointed to the door. 'But I… It was him' Hermione shrieked jabbing her finger in Draco's direction. Snape turned his head slowly towards Draco. 'And did you?' He asked in a deadly whisper. 'She made me, she grabbed the wand and I shouted, her wand I mean.'

Hermione was surprised not only at Draco's phrasing but the fact that no one picked up on his slip of his tongue. 'Enough! I want both of you out of my classroom.' They both packed up their things and left together, well, Hermione made a big deal of pushing Draco out of the way and onto Pansy Parkinson's lap. Pansy yelped with delight and it sounded as though Draco elbowed her in his process of standing up. Because it was followed by a squeal of pain.

'How could you do that?' Hermione had shot around once she heard the door shut. 'What do you mean 'how could you do that' you're the one that made me shout!' Draco threw back angrily.

'I did not make you shout! I was just returning the favor.' 'Returning the favor!' Draco lowered his voice 'You shoved your hand down my pants and groped for anything that come in contact with it.' 'Like you can talk, you vanished my underwear…' Hermione stopped muttered a spell and put on the brand new pair of lace ones that had materialized in her hand before continuing. '…and almost made me climax in class.'

Hermione blushed, Draco had not known this last piece of information, it had kind of slipped out of her mouth. 'I thought so, you loved it.' Draco started his famous smirk as he said these words. 'I'll see you tonight.' Hermione rushed to the end of the conversation and stalked away. 'I look forward to it.' Draco called to her retreating back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ….blah…. blah …. blah

Oh yeah sorry I forgot to mention, my other account and stories closed itself and it wouldn't tell my why so I had to make a new account but people liked my first story so I downloaded it AGAIN and of course I am going to keep going! Yeah I am trying to avoid too much sex so umm…… hmmm……maybe I should just start writing! lol

"Ms. Granger would you care to tell me exactly what happened today in my class between Mr. Malfoy and yourself.'

Snape had offered to assist Hermione tonight as she completed her Head Girl duties, but instead of helping her he had been lecturing her on how she ought to behave in class.

Hermione stopped walking, she felt like turning to face him and scream that she had been having sex with Draco and that he had been in the middle of pleasuring her when HE (being Snape) rudely interrupted.

Hermione being the smartest which and most probably that smartest student at Hogwarts kept her mouth shut. She closed off her mind as well (thank god books teach u occlumency) as she knew that he would try to penetrate her thoughts.

'Oh right umm……I was just preoccupied.'

'And how about when you came barging into my classroom late?' Snapes mouth turned to a sneer.

'Like I said when I _barged in_to your class, there were some urgent _GIRL_ matters I needed to attend too. And I believe that that matter is _MY_ business.

Hermione stormed away having finished her duties with spark … for once.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Draco enquired as his lover stormed straight past his naked body lying softly on her sheets. She stalked into her bathroom and headed straight for the mirror that was sitting on top of her stone basin.

Her head drooped and her hands gripped the edges of the sink. Draco made his way over too her and carefully placed his hands on her hips before turning her around. He was barely taller than her but he still lowered his head to allow their lips to meet.

They kissed passionately but not with their usual sparks. He pulled away slowly and looked deep into her eyes. 'I'm so sorry Draco, I am just not in the mood at the moment. I really want you but I've been neglecting my friends lately and I feel I should be close to them at a time like this, especially Ginny.'

Hermione meant none of these words they just kind of fell out of her mouth. Ginny was 16, she hadn't told Hermione that she'd had sex because she'd wanted a shoulder to lean on. She'd told her because she wanted her to feel excited for her.

Draco wasn't falling for this, 'Uhuh…' Draco mumbled 'Sure you don't.' He pulled Hermione up to his height this time and kissed her forcefully but still with passion. Hermione moaned as she pulled away. What the hell was wrong with her? She wanted him so badly yet she kept saying 'no'.

She let her hands think for themselves and they didn't object, they ran up and down his torso and gently touched his hips. Draco had let Hermione in quite a lot but this time she was teasing. She didn't have any plans to have sex with him she just wanted to annoy.

Draco refused to take any of this. 'Come on we'll go to the Hogs Head. It should be quiet there.'

After Draco re-dressed himself and Hermione had changed out of her robes into something more comfortable they both stepped into the emerald green flames, better to do it together and save Floo Powder than to waste it all.

Hermione had muttered a few simple spells to change the style of her hair so it was now straight and scrunched up in a side bun sitting loosely on her shoulder and her eyes were now the most beautiful of blues. She had taken away her tan (but only by a little bit) and she'd kept her freckles.

She stumbled as they ended spinning and Draco's arm shot out from no where to steady her from falling. They stepped out of the fireplace and wandered over to the bar. 'Four Firewhisky's please.' Draco said all of this easily. '_FOUR!_' Hermione muttered as the bartender shuffled of down to the drinks. 'Firewhisky's strong Draco' Hermione's face showed an emotion of pure shock.

'Come on Mione, how thick do I look? Of course I know Firewhisky's strong.' Draco said all of this with a smirk just sitting on the edge of his mouth. 'Oh, then who else is joining us? I thought you hadn't planned on telling anyone about us.'

'Of course not, two each, please just trust me I'll get you back to Hogwarts safely and I won't try and do anything. This is just a night of fun…' Hermione shot a deadly glare straight into Dracos eyes. '…but no sex.' He added hastily.

The bartender sidled over to where the two of them where sitting and handed them their drinks. 'Cheers' Draco nodded to him as he walked away. Hermione completely forgetting what they tasted like was eager to try. She lifted the shot to her mouth and threw her head back.

Her eyes blurred momentarily as the blood rushed to her head, but she felt great. She reached for her second as Draco skulled his first. The alcohol still hadn't taken its effect when Hermione ordered eight more. 'Jeez Mione I thought you were saying that Firewhisky was a strong drink' Draco proclaimed with no trace of surprise in his voice.

'It is, but I need a night away from everything.' Hermione's eyes stayed blurry as she gulped down her forth, fifth, and sixth beverages. Draco now was astounded that she could remain sitting up straight. He was equally as drunk as her but he was skilled in the fine art of drinking, he sniggered at this thought.

'Professor Dumberdorr!' Hermione almost screamed she looked so ecstatic to see him. Draco froze. Oh God, thoughts and excuses for being out of the castle at this time of the night whizzed through his mind.

Draco slowly turned to look at the old man standing before him holding Hermione (who was hugging him around the waist) with no apparent force.

'It's ok Mr. Malfoy, as it is a Friday night and I grant that you will get Miss. Granger back to her bed at Hogwarts safely, unless you would prefer to stay in a room upstairs.' Dumbledore smiled and Draco. (Who looked dumbfounded.) 'But professor I don't care for that filthy muggle born and that girl..' Draco pointed at Hermione '..Is not Herm…Granger.' Draco was usually quite good at lying and Hermione looked completely different under her disguise.

'Mr. Malfoy you can trust me. You are my Head Girl and Boy and I do happen to know about your little romance.' Draco's face drained of all color. 'I for one think…' Draco interrupted his headmaster. 'Ummm…Sir do you mind if we don't have this conversation?…uh ever.' Dumbledore's eyes flickered with amusement. 'Of course now why don't you escort Ms. Granger upstairs into an available room and I'll fix up the arrangements with the bartender.

Draco couldn't argue, he pried Hermione off Dumbledore's waist and carried her up to their room. He gently laid her down on the bed, and with a flick of his wand they were both covered with the quilt at the end of the mattress and the candles flickered out.

Hermione awoke the next day to find big protective arms enclosing her body. She was warm all over and she turned her head slightly to find Draco sleeping peacefully with his head nuzzled into her shoulder. She smiled as she closed her eyes praying to stay like this forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly I must point out that I own none of these characters because believe it or not I am not JK Rowling (OMG)

Oook I'm going to reply to my reviews by writing them here ok? good BTW I did get this idea from JusticeStrouce so Justice plz don't kill me – hehe – jks jks people

**Zeltrec:** ok well sure people have their own opinions but it said clearly in my summary that my story had sexual content, and if you don't like that why did you read it?

**Tereesete:** Of course I'm going to continue! As now it's Xmas I'm going to have heaps of time to write chapters so I just hope I can get them updated here fast enough!

**Adriannrod:** Thanks for your comment! Like I said above, I'm definitely writing more! 

**Pettybureaucrat:** Well thank you! I wasn't really planning to go into details about H/G just to have them in a relationship, but you never know. I wouldn't write a whole chapter on the couple but it could come up. Ummm…I'm going to keep sex in the story but I also wanted to have a storylines so hmmm……

**iluv2dance:** Thanks im taking u read when I update 

**xfailurebydesignx** Thanks plz enjoy the rest of ma chapters and God Bless

**Jayde Lerch** Thanks im typing as fast as I can yet I don't have as much time these hols that I'd hoped for. LoL

**Inuyashas mate his Dark Angel** Of course im gonna keep going there's no way im gonna abandon this story! 

**DrAcO'sblackrose** Yeah alcohol and big responsibilities great clash Lol, I'm wanting to have Dumbledore in this story but not as a big role!  So you never know the next place that he's gonna turn up

Anyways I hope that you all enjoy my next chapter, and please don't forget I accept all reviews good and bad, and all ideas are welcome. **Im so so so sorry that it's taken me this long to update but I've had too many things going on, well you all know how life's like. Enjoy!**

Draco slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He looked straight ahead and the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen met his eyes. It wasn't the stick boned big titted Pansy. It was the most stunning girl he'd ever laid eyes on, she was fully clothed (If you call dark jeans and a halter top fully clothed.) She had wonderful curves in the right places but best of everything, she was his.

Hermione rolled over and looked into the eyes of her lover; that didn't sound right she thought as it floated through her head; of her love. She smiled and gently kissed him on his soft plump lips.

Draco moaned, 'I think I love you Hermione, I've never felt this way before.' She silenced him with another kiss, 'I think I love you too Draco.' Hermione bent her head closing Draco's access to her face as he let he nuzzle into his neck.

(A/N I know I know Draco doesn't seem the romantic type BUT this is my story :P)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coughing and spluttering Hermione crawled out of the Head Boy and Girls fireplace. She and Draco had decided to go separately as there could be anyone in their common room. And sure enough as Hermione looked up she saw Ginny lying on the leather couch. Sleeping.

'No Harry. Please.' Ginny muttered in her sleep, Hermione noticed the grin on her face and flicked her wand at Ginny. She usually did this too her when she refused to wake up at the burrow.

There was a flash of light and a second later Ginny was hanging upside down in the air with nothing to support her. Hermione smiled as she let Ginny down gently.

'How come you're only getting back now?' Ginny enquired as she picked up the doona she had stolen off Hermione's bed and curled up on the couch again.

'What do you mean, 'how come you're sleeping in my common room?' is the real question' Hermione laughed.

'Well Ron kinda sorta found out about me and Harry and seriously flipped out so I had plans to take refuge in you but apparently you had other ideas.' Ginny raised her eyebrows at her best friend. 'So now it's your time to tell me _everything!_'

'Ok, but on condition that you _never_ tell a soul, never talk to me about it in public, and never give me that face you do when I've done something I shouldn't have.'

'OMG Hermione you pashed a teacher oh honey! It's ok..' Ginny was cut off as Hermione's hand came in contact with her face. 'Ow Mione, that fucken hurt!'

'It was meant to, and no I DIDN'T pash a teacher, but I……ummm…I've been sleeping with Malfoy and I think…..well you see...' Hermione shifted herself a little, 'You see I think I love him.'

Ginny was speechless, her mouth gaped but no words came out. Her eyes widened and the sound of flickering flames reached Hermione's ears. She spun around and her gaze interlocked in Malfoy's eyes.

'Shit! I came back too soon.' Malfoy's face reddened and he turned towards the door.

'No! no no. It's ok, I had to tell Ginny, and after all I did find her sleeping on our couch.' Hermione smiled sweetly as Draco bit his lip. His eyes darted between the two of them looking like a lost puppy.

'Well, don't you dare tell anyone, it's our business who we want to know.' He snapped before turning away.

Once Ginny had made sure Draco was upstairs and out of earshot she found her voice again. 'Oh mione.' It wasn't an angry voice or even an upset voice for that matter, but an understanding voice, 'How are you going to tell Harry and Ron?'

'I..I..I don't know. I'm scared, I think that Harry will refuse to talk to me but I also think that it'll push Ron away forever. You know how jealous he gets...' Hermione's voice faltered and died, her head bowed and her tears ran gently down her soft cheeks.

Ginny lifted Hermione's head and looked into her eyes, 'I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too.' She gave her Best friend a quick hug before departing for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hey Mione, where were you last night? I thought you were going to come to the Gryffindor Common Room and hang out with me and Harry.'

Hermione averted her eyes to Ron as he said all this to her, she rolled up her Daily Prophet and whacked him over the head with it. What is it with me and hitting people today? Hermione thought to herself.

'No Ronald! We organised that for NEXT Friday, but if you were up all night waiting for me I would think that by around 11 you would realise that I wasn't coming and go look for your sister!' Gods she was getting snappy today, she reached over Harry and grabbed a nectarine from the fruit bowl before stalking away.

Heads turned from all the other house tables and their eyes followed Hermione's back retreating back. Malfoy stood up and followed her out of the door unnoticed.

He listened to her footsteps travel across the stone floor and heard the front door slam shut, he ran towards it and yanked it open, Hermione was already half way across the lawn before she broke into a run and was swallowed up by the Forbidden Forest.

'Jesus! How does she move that fast?' Draco muttered to himself as he sprinted across the grass, it didn't take him long before he met the opening into the forest.

He took a deep breath before walking determinedly, and forcefully through the row of trees. He looked frantically around in the darkness calling for Hermione and eventually she appeared before him looked quite pleased with herself.

Her eyes had a sparkle in them and shot Draco a seducing smirk, he returned it and took a few steps towards her.

He reached her body and pushed her up against the tree behind her, pressing his lips down onto her own.

As their robes fell to the ground her body reacted instantly and pulled him in, and she ran one of her hands up his body and he grabbed onto it, pinning it above her head with his hand, while her other hand hung loose at her side. There was a small thud as her half eaten nectarine dropped onto the luscious grass floor.

Hermione moaned as Draco's familiar lips made their way down her neck, she looked up into the canopy above her; revealing her neck even more. He nibbled softly at her collar bone before making his way back up.

Draco's free hand made it's way up the small of Hermione's back and slowly but skilfully undid her bra. He released her hand so she could ease off her shirt, pulling her bra with it.

His hand guided itself over her exposed chest and circled her nipple with his ice cold fingers until they hardened.

Draco intended to move back but Hermione bit his lower lip, keeping him close. Without breaking their connection he slowly undid his pants and released himself from his boxers.

She moaned as he lifted her skirt and pushed aside her underwear. With all warning absent Draco pushed himself into Hermione. She gasped as even thought she had experienced this so many times before, it was their first time in public.

Sure someone had been able to walk through their portrait hole and go up into her room, but only the two of them new her own password which she had place on her door. (well and Ginny)

Hermione's knee's weakened before they buckled and her fingers grasped onto Draco's shoulders; bringing him down with her.

Surprisingly enough they had both remained connected. Hermione rolled on top of Draco but he kept on rolling, he would not let her have him at her mercy. She looked him dead in the eye before leaning to her right.

Causing them both to roll, she pushed him hard in the shoulders and he surrendered himself.

She sat up and ground into him giggling. They both had leaves in their hair and were covered in dirt and mud.

She smiled and undid her hair, letting it fall down way past her shoulders; thankfully it was wavy, not the usual fuzz.

Draco's hands wandered to the small of her back once again and gently skimmed his fingers along her smooth and warm body.

She bit her lip as she moved faster, Draco watched in amazement as this beauty rubbed her hands over herself. Her plump breasts bouncing up and down enticed him.

Hermione reached down to her pussy and rubbed her clit. She could feel Draco harden even more inside her and she opened her eyes.

Seconds later Draco and Hermione were screaming each others name as they climaxed together. Draco spilled into Hermione and she fell against his extremely toned body, panting.

Hey guys (again) I know how mad you're gonna b but soz about the short chappie, im gonna update asap literally im gonna start on the nxt chapter now but I thought I should give this to you all now so plz plz plz I hope u liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: It pains me too say that I am not JKR nd I own none of these sob**

**hey guys im really soz I haven't updated for lyk a month and a half. plz 4give.**

The next few weeks past like a breeze. Hermione and Draco spent each night in the same bed. Usually they would have sex, trying different positions from one of Hermione's muggle books dedicated to the art of love making.

Occasionally they would both be too exhausted and their beds would be occupied with sweet dreamless sleepers.

During the days they would take no notice of each other and trudge through the snow between classes.

As usual, Winter brought Christmas and bitter coldness.

'So, Mione. Ginny tells me you've finally found someone _special_' Harry spoke as he plonked himself next to Hermione in their Potions lesson.

Hermione had been avoiding Harry and Ron as she was finding it difficult to stop herself from lashing out at them. She would always tense up around them and some days pointedly refused to talk to them, as she was finding it immensely hard to keep Draco a secret.

'Ginny said that did she?' I snapped back. The pitch of my voice was a little higher than usual.

'Erm…yeah, she didn't mention who they were though, in fact she refused to talk about them anymore.' Harry looked slightly taken aback at my abrupt response.

My features softened slightly before I scowled, 'Well that's none of your business so I wouldn't look into it if I were you!'

Harry chose to ignore my rudeness before continuing.

'Any way, I'm renting a house in Hogsmead next weekend for Christmas. There are heaps of rooms so do you want to come? Ron already said 'yes' so……?'

My mind slowly drifted to the previous night with Draco.

**FLASHBACK!**

We were both seated on our couch talking. I in my emerald green flannelette pyjamas, and he in his dark green satin boxers, almost black.

Together we had made the room the perfect temperature, allowing him to gloat over his beautifully toned and softly tanned torso, and me to be situated in visual heaven.

'So Hermione, dad's obviously still going to be in Azkaban for Christmas and Mum's disappeared somewhere with Aunt Bellatrix, they haven't been seen for weeks so I wanted to know if you'd like to join me at Malfoy Manor for the break?'

Hermione utterly shocked at just being asked to spend 2 weeks alone with Draco in paradise.

'Oh! I'd love to! She beamed at him before scrambling forward to snuggle into his side.

**END FLASHBACK!**

'Earth to Hermione!...' Harry's cut through Hermione's day dream. 'Come on.. class is over!'

I felt his fingers close around my wrist and pull me up and out of my seat, shoving my bag in my hand as we began to walk down the corridor to lunch.

'Well? You still haven't given me an answer about next week.'

Hermione's senses rushed towards her and breaked heavily at reality.

'Oh Harry I'm so sorry I've already made plans.'

They sat down together and started eating.

Ron bounded down to where the two were sitting.

'And where have you been Ronald?' I enquired as he plonked down opposite us.

'Yeah mate, why weren't you in Potions?' Harry said looking up at his best mate.

Ron blushed deep crimson and his eyes darted to where Lavender Brown was sitting with Parvati a few seats down.

'I…erm…was a little busy.' Ron mumbled.

'Oh God no! you didn't did you?' I asked disgusted.

Ron cleared his throat before asking.

'So Mione, you coming next weekend? Should be good now, that reminds me.' he turned to Harry. 'Do you mind if Lav tags along?'

**ok now I know it's short but PLEASE don't be angry.**


End file.
